P'an Ku
P'an Ku was a mad dragon who was deceived and slain by Fu Leng shortly after the Shadowlands were created. Secrets of the Crane, p. 93 Origins Celestial Heavens P'an Ku was one of the many dragons that lived in the Celestial Heavens, the most interesting, whose riddles and games masked great wisdom, in words of Hantei himself. The rest of the Kami saw it as a silly, or funny creature. To Akodo the dragon was the wisest of opponents. P'an Ku was considered mad and cast out from Tengoku by Onnotangu. Coils of Madness, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon Eggs of P'an Ku One of the few remnants of the dragon's existence was a nemuranai, the Egg of P'an Ku, that could duplicate any form it desired. The Egg of P'an Ku (GenCon SoCal 2003 Storyline Reading) The long believed to be but a single artifact, was truly non unique. During the rare moments of clarity of the chaotic dragon, it sought to understand the act of recreation in a desperate hope of curing the malady which had cursed its divine existence. It was during such moments that nightmarish Eggs of P'an Ku were born. World Championships Top of Clan: “A Clutch of Eggs”, (Storyline Tournament) Lying Darkness Others said P'an Ku was an entity whose purpose in the Celestial Order was unknown because it was driven mad and eventually destroyed, by the influence of the Lying Darkness. Prayers and Treasures, p. 128 The prevalent theory was that he was a mortal who ascended to the position of Fortune and then to dragon, but who lost his name and identify to the Nothing and was rendered unto an artifact that plagued mankind in incomprehensible ways. Beforehand, by Shawn Carman Dragon Pearl The Dragon Pearl was presumed to be a remnant of some sort of the dragon P'an Ku. Clan War P'an Ku influenced Bayushi Kachiko's mind, and she used one of its eggs to create the False Hoturi. Disciple P'an Ku had a disciple, Hidekazu, who believed the mad dragon guided him in a kind of quest to prove he was worthy. Into the Mountains, by Shawn Carman P'an Ku's Madness in the Colonies During the end of the 12th century had begun a growing wave of insanity in the Colonies that eventually led to the Siege of the Second City by the Ninth Imperial Legion. Torn Asunder, Part 3, by Seth Mason The mad dragon P'an Ku finally revealed himself as the driving force behind these tightening coils of madness. Coils of Madness His followers were known as the Fallen, Foothold of the Mad (Coils of Madness Boxtext) and these months of violent confrontations were known as the Age of Madness. There Will Be Blood, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Nemesis The Fudoists saw the madness of P'an Ku a blasphemy. If they get even a whiff of P'an Ku's influence coming from a peasant, they would destroy the entire village in order to make sure the area was cleansed. Coils of Madness: Design, by Bryan Reese Seeking its own Amusement In 1198 P'an Ku intervened in the Battle of Twin Forks City, where those who had fallen to its will, provoked an explosion that blasted the Crane and Mantis Clan fleet alike for its amusement. The dragon turned its attention on the Second City. The Raised Blade, Part 2 by Seth Mason P'an Ku's hand reached out into the mortal realm, and madness spread on the city. Riot in the Second City The previously unseen influence of P'an Ku reached into the hearts of many within the Colonies, and the result was madness and suffering on an undreamt of scale in the Second City, Riot in the Second City (Coils of Madness flavor) and the fall of Journey's End City. The Phoenix devised a ritual to severe the influence of the mad dragon upon a Fallen. Gates of Chaos, Part 2, by Seth Mason Banished from Ningen-do A powerful ritual discovered by the magistrates of late Doji Hakuseki would force the power of the dragon to manifest into a physical avatar. If this incredibly powerful entity could be defeated, then the threat of P'an Ku would be ended. World Championships Event: “Face the Madness”, (Storyline Tournament) The Rokugani began a ritual to summon it in the Imperial District of the Second City. Face the Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Once the district was evacuated, the Empress' eldest son Iweko Seiken, broke the Heart of Fudo to summon the dragon, which was forced to appear in the mortal realm. The Ivory Champion, Shinjo Tselu, who had been alongside Seiken and the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko, attacked the dragon's avatar, Face the Madness, Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason but he was wounded and easily defeated. Somehow Seiken managed to parley through the creature's madness, and P'an Ku willingly banished. Face the Madness, Part 3, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Seiken had earned a victory through deference. Victory Through Deference (A Line in the Sand Title and flavor) Rise of Jigoku P'an Ku returned to Ningen-do, to bestow the impending Emperor with a warning of the coming darkness, and the relevance of maintaining unbroken the Sacred Seals, the barrier between Jigoku and the mortal realm. Heaven’s Steps Are Light, Part 1, by Robert Denton External Links * P'an Ku (Dawn of the Empire) * P'an Ku Exp (Coils of Madness) Category:Dragons Category:Fallen